The Next Generation of Bebop
by Sadie VanHelsing
Summary: Samantha Spiegel, daughter of Julia and Spike is just now beginning to learn f her past when a man named Shin comes to her rescue. I'm not good at summaries but the story is better. Rated PG13 for language and violence
1. Chapter 1

__

Cowboy Bebop The Next Generation

Chapter One

Young Samantha Spiegel sat in the dreary dark basement of her grandmother's old home. Would she ever find out about her parents? She hummed a small tune, not much of one, but it was the only noise the kept her away from dead silence. She stopped. She heard another noise, apart from her own humming. A small box in the corner. A beautiful tune was coming from it. Samantha got up and walked to the box. She slowly opened it. It revealed a box of old photos and other things, such as letters, and a small music box. She picked it up. It was so small! She rummaged through photos. She saw one of a man…he had poofy green hair, and there was a woman with long blonde hair like her own. She had the man's eyes. There was another man, he had long silver hair. He appeared to be a very discrete man. He was hidden in the shadows away from the others. There was a red bandana under the photo. It had a dragon on it. The symbol seemed so familiar, but she didn't know where. A car pulled up in the driveway. There was talking, and the sound of shoes crunching against the gravel. She walked up the stairs to the door. The door was already open…and there were three men in black suits, with machine guns. She blinked. "What do you want?" she demanded, her voice shaking slightly. "Miss Spiegel?" a man asked. His eyes were covered by dark glasses. She nodded, but kept a straight face. She was grabbed from behind, and knocked out.

When she woke up, she was in the back of car, her wrists bound together. "What do you people want?!" she demanded struggling with the ropes. "Let's just say your mother and father had some unfinished business with us" the man next to her said. He kept his eyes straight. The man on her other said was quite attractive. He had brown hair gelled back, two strands of hair hung in his face. He had dark mysterious eyes. He said nothing, but kept his eye on the driver. He turned to her and gave her a small smile. It was warm, friendly, but brief. She continued fussing with the ropes, until they pulled out to a large brick building. The men all got out. The man with the dark brown hair motioned for her to get out. She got out, still shaking. She was lead into the building, and into a small office. There was the symbol again behind the desk. She sat down in a chair. There was an old man, around somewhere in his 60s. "So you're Spike and Julia's daughter?" he asked looking at her. "I don't know, I don't know who my parents are" she said her voice shaking like crazy. "You see your parents were with us, the Red Dragon Syndicate a long time ago". Samantha saw the woman in the picture…she must be Julia, her mother. But which man was Spike, her father? "Your father and a man named Vicious were real good friends. Vicious was dating your mother for a long time until your father came into the picture. He knew he couldn't leave the Syndicate so like a fool he faked his death. Him and your mother ran away, but she was caught. She had a choice; her life or your fathers. She ran. She was never seen again, until she died. One of our men shot her when she was running. She died in your father's arms. Your father went to fight Vicious. They killed each other. You're the only remaining Spiegel, so you'll pay for your parent's mistakes". "But what do you mean, I'll pay for their mistakes?" she asked. "You're going to pay with your life" the man said.

Samantha was taken to a small chamber. She was shackled to the wall and had machine guns aimed at her. She trembled. She managed to look up. There was the man that was in the car stood there, his eyes were fixed on the shackles that bound her to the wall. Suddenly there was a gunshot, and she squeezed her eyes tight. She was still alive. The man from the car…he shot then men with the guns…He ran to her and unlocked the shackles. "What?" she asked puzzled. "I'll explain on the way, come on" he said grabbing her wrist. They ran down about 3 flights of stairs before they were outside and in the car. He ignited the car and drove off. Samantha, still breathing heavily, finally got her question out "Who are you, and why did you save me?" The man looked at her and said "My name is Shin, I was a friend of your father and mother. Before your father died, he asked me to take care of you, and I promised I would" Samantha looked down at her hands folded carefully in her lap. "You knew my parents? What were they like?" she asked out of curiosity. "They were very nice people. Your father was pretty cocky, but he was real funny" Shin said, smiling as he gripped the steering wheel. Samantha smiled. She never really knew about her parents. All she knew was that they were in love. "So where are you taking me?" she asked after a few minutes of thinking. "Somewhere where you shall be safe of harm…" he said his voice trailing off. Samantha bit her nail. Never in her wildest dreams could she imagine the trials her parents had left her with, Without even one damn explanation! The picture she had seen before, the two men and the woman. It all became clearer now. She realized what she must do, she realized she would have to avenge her parent's death!


	2. Chapter 2

__

Chapter 2

Well, this is going fast ^_^ Maybe I'll get the story done soon and I can go to bed!…

The car pulled up to a large house. There were no lights on, and the windows were all shut. There were no vehicles in the drive way. Samantha continued chewing on her nails. Shin looked back at her and said "This is my sister's house. I want you to stay with her until I come back. Don't leave the house or anything, do you understand?"

Samantha nodded.

They walked up to the house. Shadows lurked in the darkness of the night, the cool air blew her hair around. Shin knocked on the door quietly. Samantha was nervous. Would she ever get back to her normal life? Or will her whole life revolve around this syndicate she had no part in? A woman came to the door. She had long brown hair and dark eyes. She wore a long black skirt and a white blouse. She looked like Shin, the same facial features and everything. "Shin! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in forever!" she said wrapping him in a tight embrace. She stepped back still smiling. Her eyes drifted to Samantha. "Is this your girlfriend? What a beautiful young lady!" she exclaimed. Samantha smiled slightly, still a bit shaken up. "Myakka, you remember Spike and Julia?" he asked stepping in. He grabbed Samantha's wrist and pulled her in as well. "Of course! Some of the nicest people I've met. You can take lessons from them Shin, you're getting the floor all wet!" she said laughing. Shin took his trench coat off and hung it up in the bathroom. "Anyways, do you remember Julia and Spike's daughter that you cared for a few years? Samantha?" 

"Why yes I do" Myakka replied. "This is her. The syndicate tried to kill her, to get back at her parents for betraying the syndicate" he explained sitting down. Miaka looked at Samantha again. She wrapped her in a tight hug. "I haven't seen you since you were in diapers!" she exclaimed letting go. "Miaka…"Shin began. "I didn't bring her here for you to get all emotional. I need your help. The syndicate knows where Samantha lives, I need you to let her stay here, if you can take her in. Just for a while, until the syndicate gives up looking for her. When the time comes, I'll come get her"

Miaka nodded, and so began Samantha's new life. Soon she would have a new identidy, and no one would know her…or the secrets behind her tainted life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Well, this chapter is kinda boring to tell you the truth. Wait don't leave!! It's a spoiler, and it's important, because Samantha finds out a lot about her past from Miaka.

Shin walked out the door. Samantha sat down on a white colored couch. The room smelt of tea and roses, an inviting smell. Miaka came in and sat beside her. "You're pretty shaken up aren't you?" she asked putting a cup of tea in front of her. Samantha nodded "But I'm confused, I don't understand the whole story of my parents" she said sipping the tea. "Then I will explain" she began. "It all started at a pool hall…

A young woman by the name of Julia (your mother) entered the bar. She sat her eyes on two men, her boyfriend Vicious, and another man. She made her way over to them. She smiled a warm smile "Vicious…" she said. Her voice was heavenly. Her long blonde hair was waving behind her. The man with long silver hair, Vicious turned. He smiled. Even when he smiled, you could tell he was pure evil. Julia's eyes drifted from Vicious to a man. He had a green afro and chocolate brown eyes. He seemed to be the tall lanky sort. "I want to introduce you to a friend of mine. Spike this is Julia, Julia this is Spike" Vicious said. They exchanged smiles. "You wanna join us in a game of pool?" Vicious asked her. She shook her head. "I'll watch" The night went by. Finally Julia said "I think I'll head home, it's kinda late and I gotta go to the store" "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow" Vicious said waving as she walked out the pool hall. It was a cool night, but Julia had walked to the pool hall and had to walk home. Someone came behind her. "Cold?" a voice asked. She turned. It was Spike. "Just a little" she replied. He put a coat over her shoulders. "Thanks…but my house is only a block away" she said. I'll walk you home" he said smiling. Julia and Spike reached Julia's apartment complex soon. "Well this is it, you want to come in for some tea or anything?" Julia asked fishing her key out. "No, I'm ok" he said back, walking away. "Do you want your jacket back?" she called after him. He just kept walking. Julia shrugged. She stepped inside and checked for messages. There were none. "Ugh, I forgot about the damn store!" she said grabbing her keys up again. She walked out the door, and saw a figure stumbling down the street. Probably someone that got a little too drunk, she thought to herself. The figure got a little closer, and collapsed. She gasped and walked to him. "Spike!" she gasped. He had a gunshot wound in his gut. She tried her best to get him in the house. In a few minutes, Spike was laying on Julia's bed, his wound bandaged up. Though his vision was blurred and his ears rang from gunshots, he could see Julia in a chair, humming. Spike tried to smile. "Just like that…" he said softly. Julia looked up and stopped. She walked over to Spike and looked down at him. "Sing for me…" he finished. Julia smiled. "You're eyes, they're two different colors…" she said. "One sees the past and one sees the present" he smiled. 

"That was the night your mother got pregnant with you" Miaka told her after a while. "But there's still so much I don't understand" Samantha said, sipping her tea. "There is much more to tell"

Two nights later, Julia sat out to meet Spike. He was waiting at the old abandoned church. It was a dark rainy night. "When this is over, I'm leaving the syndicate" Spike said. "You'll be killed" Julia replied. "I'll let them say I'm dead. I'll be waiting in the graveyard, by the graves, not in one" he said back. "I…can't come with you" Julia said looking down. "Come with me, we'll leave here, we'll escape from this world" Spike pleaded. "And then what will we do?" she asked. "We'll just live a life of freedom somewhere. Just like watching a dream…" he said back. Julia looked at the piece of paper Spike gave her, and left. She walked back into her apartment. The red light was flashing. She pushed play and listened. "The elders are going to be on the move. It is dangerous over there as well. Please hurry." Shin's voice. "Are you going to betray me? Are you going to leave this world...? " Vicious's voice came. He held a gun to Julia's head. "Vicious" Julia said, her arms crossed and her head down. "Even if it's a dream, that's an impossibility" he said still holding the gun firm to her head. "Are you going to kill him?" she asked finally. "Yeah... with your hands. You stay alive... or you both die. You can choose" he said throwing the gun down on the table. He walked out. Julia stood up and walked to the window. She ripped up the folded piece of paper and threw it out the window. 

"So, Vicious was going to kill my mom if she refused to kill my dad?" Samantha asked finally. Miaka nodded. "Vicious was a man that viewed life as a game you can cheat at. If you don't win, you cheat and kill off all the ones that beat you". "But did my mother and father ever see each other again?". Miaka nodded…

Four years passed. Spike walked to the cemetery. He picked up a rose from a puddle and examined it. A woman in black clothing stood there, her blonde hair was wet and hanging over her face. She removed a gun from her pocket. Spike stood still and watched her. "It was raining that day as well" she said her gun still pointed at him. "You didn't come because of the rain?" Spike asked sarcastically. "I was supposed to kill you. That day if I had killed you I would have been free" she said. "So why didn't you? Why did you choose to be pursued? "Spike asked. "Why did you love me?" Julia asked him. She put down the gun and hugged Spike. "Let's just run away somewhere. Truly escape from this world and go where no one else is... Just the two of us…" she said burying her face in his shirt. On the rainy streets of Mars, Spike and Julia drive down the streets. "Keep going, and pass the place" Spike told her. "Why?" "Someone might have gotten here already" he said. They pass Annie's store and stop a block away. "Stay here" he told her getting out of the car. Spike entered the store. "Annie?" he called. Annie sat on a bench, holding a bleeding wound, dying. She struggled to speak. "I told them that you weren't here. That you were already dead. I told them…" she said finally. "Don't talk" Spike told her. "Vicious killed off the elders, they said. Everyone has lost sense of where they want to be... Just like kites with no strings" she said ignoring him. Julia walked in. "I see... you were able to meet Julia... I'm glad…" she coughed out again. "Annie!" Julia gasped. "It's…rather chilly today…" Annie said still holding her gut. Annie passed away, and Julia covered her with her coat. Spike got some artillery from the back. "You don't need weapons like that just to run away…" Julia said to him. Spike was silent. "You're going to go... I'll go with you. Until the very end, I'll be with you" she said bravely. "I'm going to make a bit of a scene" Spike loaded a gun. On the street, Julia's car exploded. In Annie's store, gunfire explodes from outside. "This way!" Spike shouted, running out of the store onto the roof. Spike shoots at the thugs, jumping to the next roof. "Get down!" he shouted to Julia. She ducked. Spike shot the thug and killed him, then Julia stood up. Julia was shot by a thug, and falls. "Julia!" Spike yelled running to her,. He held her in his arms. "Hey!" he said. "This is all…just a dream" she said; her last words. "Yeah…just a dream" he said back. Julia dies. 

Back on the Bebop, Jet woke up and saw Spike. "Spike!" he said startled. "Got anything to eat, I'm hungry" he said, rubbing his stomach. Jet served him up some bell peppers and beef. Spike laughed "Your cooking tasts and bad as always" "Yeah well you sure are eating a lot" Jet said back. "Do you know a story that goes like this? There once was a tiger- striped cat. This cat died a million deaths and was reborn a million times and was owned by various people who he didn't care for. The cat wasn't afraid to die... One day, the cat was a free cat, a stray cat. He met a white female cat, and the two cats spent their days happily together. Years passed, and the white cat died of old age. The tiger-striped cat cried a million times, and then died. It never came back to life…" Spike said after he finished his meal. "That's a good story…" Jet said after Spike finished. "I hate that story. I hate cats" Spike said. Jet laughed. "I know". Spike stood up to leave. "Spike, can I ask you something?" Jet asked. Spike turned. "Is it for the woman?" "There's nothing I can do for a dead woman" he replied. Spike walked out. When he got to the hallway, Faye aimed a gun at his head. "Where are you going? Why are you going? You told me once... that the past didn't matter... You're the one who's tied to their past!" she shouted at him. Spike leaned close to her and stared into her eyes. "Look at these eyes. One of them is a fake, because I lost it in an accident. Since then, I have been seeing the past in one eye, and the present in the other. I had believed that what I saw was not all of reality…" he said still looking into her eyes. "Don't tell me things like that... You never told me anything about yourself! Don't tell me stuff like that now!" Faye said holding the gun tighter. "I thought I was watching a dream that I would never awaken from. Before I knew it, the dream was all over" he said as he began to walk away. "My memory came back…"Faye said quietly. Spike stopped and looked back at her. "But... nothing good came out of it. There was no place for me to return to... This was the only place I could go back to! But now... Where are you going?! Why do you have to go?! Are you telling me you're going to just throw your life away?!" Faye shouted at him, as tears started to well up in her eyes. "I'm not going there to die. I'm going there to see if I really am alive" he said back. Faye started to cry harder. She fired 5 of her 6 bullets into the air. 

Spike arrived at the syndicate building on Mars. Bullets were shot at him as he ran in. He shot at thugs left and right. He ran to an elevator and jumped in. When he got onto the top floor, he spotted Shin. He had a bullet in his leg, and leans against a wall. Shin saw Spike and said "Please defeat Vicious…I wanted you to come back…" Shin passed out. Spike ran into the main chamber and sees Vicious. A bomb explodes, and the whole roof is blown away. "So you are finally awake. I told you before, Spike... that I am the only one who can kill you" Vicious said from the shadows. "I'll return those words back to you, Vicious" Spike replied. "Eitherway, we were destined to end up like this" Vicious told him. Spike ran up the stairs, and the two clashed weapons. Spike shot the katana out of Vicious's hand, and Vicious grabbed the gun. "Julia died, let's end this all now" Spike said, still holding a tight grip on the katana. "If that is what you wish" Vicious said releasing the gun, at the same time Spike released the katana. At the same time, Spike shot Vicious, Vicious slashed his gut. Blood poured from each of their wounds, and the two fell down dead. When morning came, Spike ascended from the stairs and looked to a group of surprised syndicate members. He held his index finger to them "Bang…" he said as he fell.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (((Finally)))

Ok, sorry I stopped updating, but I got lotta requests to write more (Thanks all you guys ^^)

Samantha stared at Miaka hard. "That's so…sad" she said, feeling a tear in her eye. Miaka nodded. "3 years before your mother died, you were sent here to live with me so you were safe. And when you turned 5, I grew sick, and you were sent with your grandmother" Miaka told her. "I can't believe all this has happened, and I thought they were just killed in a car crash" Samantha said confused. Miaka laughed slightly. "None of us wanted you to know the terrible truths of the syndicate, and your parents" she told Samantha. "If the syndicate is that powerful, I've got to help Shin!" Samantha said jumping up. "He wants you to stay here, it's too dangerous" Miaka told her. "Please, I know Shin will be in trouble, let me help him!" Samantha pleaded. Miaka sighed. "Fine. But if there is any trouble what so ever, I want you to get back here, I don't want to lose the only link to Spike and Julia, and I don't want to lose a sweet girl like you" Miaka said handing her a set of keys. "Take the keys to my car, and please be careful" she said. Samantha nodded and hugged Miaka goodbye. She ran out to the car and started it up. She nibbled on her lower lip and started driving. A song came on the radio. A song called Adieu, her grandmother had listened to before. After a few hours of driving, she was growing a bit tired. She kept her eyes focused. There was something in the road! She squinted hard in the rain to make out the figure. A car, flipped over! She jumped out and ran over to it. She noticed the driver at once. "Shin!"

Shin opened his eyes wearily. "Uhn…" he moaned. "Where am I?" he asked trying to sit up. "Aaaah!" he whined out in pain. "Don't hurt yourself, you could have died" a female's voice said beside him. "Samantha?" he asked. She nodded and smiled. "How did you find me?" he asked. "Your sister told me everything…about my parents…about you helping them…about Vicious…in other words, I was coming to help you to say thank you. But it looks like the syndicate got to you before I could" she said. "I told you to stay with Miaka" he said. "I wanted to help. This is all my fault" she said looking down. Shin ran the back of his hand down her cheek, brushing away a small tear. "Don't worry" he told her. She smiled at him. Miaka came in with some more pillows. "With a broken arm and two bullet wounds, I'm surprised you're not dead Shin" she said. "Hey, ya know we're a strong family Miaka" he said smiling a little. Samantha sat down in her chair. She began to sing Adieu softly to herself. "I'm going to go to sleep, if either of you need anything I'll be in my room" Miaka said leaving. Both nodded. "You've got a beautiful voice Samantha, you sound like your mother" he said smiling. "Thanks" she said blushing. "You even look like her, she was like beautiful strands of music, hanging in the air even though the music stopped. You know, one of those girls that have danger written on them, and even though you see the sign, you just can't stay away" he said. "That was so sweet" Samantha said. Shin smiled. Samantha stood up and walked over to him. "Do you want me to sleep in here on the couch in case you need anything?" she asked. "Yes please, if it's not a problem" he said. "No bother" she said pulling a blanket over her. Soon she had fallen asleep.

(Ok so it's not as long, but it gets good!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Samantha yawned and sat up. Shin was sitting up, still in his bed, staring at the wall. She walked over to him silently. "Shin?" she asked quietly. He looked up at her. "I was having trouble sleeping" he lied. He had spent half the night thinking about her. "Well if it's not too much trouble, could you tell me about my parents? I know you were very close to them, and you would know" she said. He looked at her and smiled. "Sure I'll tell you. Grab a chair though, it might be a little long" he laughed. She pulled a chair over to the bed. "Well, at first I thought your father was crazy for putting his life on the line for your mother, but then I realized why. She was so dangerous, like I told you earlier. Your mother could also be described as an angelic devil, or a devilish angel, sent to earth to make almost every man fall in love with her. One of those men were your father. He seemed like the type that liked to jump into the game without thinking about the consequences, just to get into something and not stop until it was finished. They were perfect together, I can't see why so many people wanted to kill them. But…" Shin looked down. "Vicious had such a heart for revenge, he had to have them killed" he finished. After a while, Samantha stood up and said "Tomorrow I'm going to fight the syndicate" "You can't it's too dangerous" he said. "I have to! If they ripped my mother and father apart, they'll do it to me and the man I end up loving, and I don't want that to happen to me" she said back. "Then I'll go with you" he said. "But you're hurt" she reminded him. "I've been hurt worse than this, I'll be fine" he told her. She nodded. "Alright. I'm leaving tonight" she said pulling her long blonde hair back into a pony tail. Shin stood up. "This doesn't hurt very bad" he said. She turned around and looked at him. "I don't want you to get hurt, alright?" she said, pointing her brush at him. He nodded. "I want to go back by my place and get some weapons, this is a strong syndicate we're dealing with" he said. They walked out of the house. "We can't take Miaka's car, and yours is kinda…crashed up" Samantha pointed out. "We can't take a cab, we'll have to walk" he said. "Are you kidding? The syndicate could pick us up, it's raining, it's cold, no way" she said. "Got any other ideas?" he asked. "No" she sighed and began walking. "Wait" she said after a few minutes. "My grandma's house is close to here, and she has a car that was going to be given to me on my 18th birthday, we can take that" she said. "Your 18th birthday? How old are you?" Shin asked looking confused. "I'm 17" she said. "Oh…" he said. After about five more minutes of walking, they reached Samantha's grandmother's house. The lights were on, so it seemed safe to go in. She opened the door slowly. "Grandma?" she called in the living room. "Samantha? Is that you my child?" the old woman said from her rocking chair. She nodded and pulled Shin in. "It's ok, she doesn't bite" she told him. She looked at the two enter. "Lin?!" she asked looking at Shin. "No Lin was my older brother, I'm Shin" he told her. "Samantha are you ok? I got home from the store and you weren't here. Almost gave me a heart attack" she declared. "I'm fine grandma, the Syndicate my mother and father were with came after me, but Shin saved me" she said. "You two sit down, I'll make some tea" her grandmother said walking into the kitchen. "You never told me you had a brother" Samantha said to Shin. "Well I do, he knew your parents way more than I did. I was only 9 when they ran away, he was 19. He told me everything about them, but Vicious killed him" Shin explained. Samantha nodded. Samantha's grandmother came back in with tea. "Samantha you're staying this time right?" she asked sipping her tea. "Well that's the thing. We're going to try to stop the syndicate so they can't hurt anyone else, like they did my parents. And I sorda need the car that I was supposed to get on my 18th birthday" she said smiling and turning red. "Stop the syndicate?! Your parents tried that Samantha, you know you two can't get any farther than they can" she told them. "Please grandma? If we stop them we'll make a big difference" she said. After a while of silence, her grandma finally said "They keys are on my nightstand" "Thank you grandma" she said hugging her the running upstairs. "So what happened to Lin?" she asked Shin. "He died protecting Vicious…another reason I want to get back at the syndicate" he said making a tight fist. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long for this to get up, I was really busy and stuff, but here I go writing again! Sorry this chapter is so short and nothing really important happens, but I just wanted to get something up!

After a long car ride…

Samantha climbed out of the car. The house looked very nice from the outside, for such an old house. They walked up to the door and went in. "We should hurry before the Syndicate find out we're here" Shin said pulling out a gun and loading it. Samantha sunk down on the couch and rubbed her head. "You ok?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm just still trying to understand all this, but I'll be ok" she said back. He nodded and put some ammo in a bag. Samantha looked out the window and watched some leaves blow by. A car pulled up in the driveway. "Uh…Shin? Are you expecting company?" she asked watching some men get out. "No why?" he asked looking up. He got up and walked over to the windows. "Shit! Syndicate members" he said grabbing the ammo bag. "Come on" he said opening the back door. Samantha followed him to the car. Guns shots were heard from inside the house. Shin started the car and took off. "Do you think they'll follow us?" Samantha asked as they pulled out of the driveway. "Probably, do you know how to shoot a gun?" Shin asked as the syndicate car closed in. "Yeah…"Samantha said raising an eyebrow. Shin handed her a gun. "Make sure they don't catch up to us" he said. She nodded and leaned out the window. What am I doing? I can't shoot a gun! She said to herself. She fired the first shot. She hit the tire like planned, and the car swerved to the side. She shot again, this time hitting the other tire. The car skidded to the side of the road. "You must get your shooting from your dad" Shin laughed. Samantha smiled. "Oh fuck. More cars!" Shin said looking in his mirror. Samantha again leaned out the window. There were more cars this time, about 4. Gun fires were shot at the two. Shin dodged most of the shots. Samantha felt a pain in her arm. "FUCK!" she said holding the bullet wound. Shin shot at the cars, hitting a few. "You ok?" he asked. She nodded and wrapped a bandana around the wound. "I'm gonna try to lose them, hold on" he said making a sharp left. With the syndicate members right behind them, they managed to get away with a series of turns. Samantha leaned back in the seat and let out a heavy sigh. "I feel sorry for my parents" she said after a while. Shin nodded "I was too, and I hope that you don't have to go through anymore of this" he said after that. "So where do we go now?" Samantha asked holding onto her wounded arm. "Your father had two friends he was very close to…maybe you could understand more about him if you were to find them" Shin said looking outside. "Who were they?" Samantha asked. "Faye Valentine, and Jet Black" he said finally. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I'm on a roll ^_^ Well that last chapter kinda sucked, but I just woke up when I wrote it so this one'll be better, I promise! Oh yeah, and for all you who wanted romance in this fic…you get it here! ^_____________________^

Samantha looked over at Shin. "So do we look for them, or what?" she asked blinking. Shin let out a huge sigh. "They can't be found…" he said clicking his laptop shut. Samantha looked out the window. I'll never know anything about my father, or my mother she thought sadly. Shin looked over at her. "There is one other thing we can try, but I doubt it'll work" he said. She looked back at him. "What?"

"First we'll need to go back to Miaka's house" he said starting the car and taking off. Samantha watched out the window. She never would have thought anything like this would happen to her. Her whole past was a mystery, and all her life she had tried to solve it. Now it just came at her out of nowhere, it was so strange. Now she wished she had never wondered. They pulled up to Miaka's and got out. "I hope the syndicate hasn't already been here…"Shin muttered knocking on the door. Samantha wrapped her arms around herself. Such a cold rainy night. The door opened. "You're back already?" Miaka asked surprised. "Yeah. We don't have a plan to attack the Syndicate yet, so I've gotta call a few old friends…" he said. Miaka looked at the scarf wrapped around Samantha's arm. "Are you hurt?" she asked, looking concerned. "Yeah, we had a little trouble with the syndicate, but I'm ok" she said rubbing her arm. "We should probably get the proper dressing on it, sit down right here and I'll be back" Miaka said walking to the bathroom. Samantha could hear Shin's voice in the other room. She couldn't make out what he was saying though. Miaka came back in with a first aid kit. She removed the scarf from Samantha's arm and looked at it. "Looks like you got shot pretty bad" she said getting some peroxide out. She put a little on a cotton ball and dabbed it around the wound. "Owwww" Samantha said. Miaka took out some tweezers. "This might hurt, and it might not, I've got to get the bullet out" she said placing the tweezers over the bullet. She clamped the bullet and pulled it out slowly. Samantha bit her tongue. Miaka applied more peroxide, then put a bandage over it. Shin walked back in from the other room. "I talked to some old friends, and they said they'd help us, so maybe we can bring the syndicate down" he told them. Samantha rubbed her head. "I'm so tired…"she said ending with a yawn. "You both should try to get some sleep, you've been through a lot today" Miaka said putting up the first aid kit. She walked back into the living room. "I've only got one other room, can you two stay in there together?" Miaka asked opening a door. "Yeah that's ok with me" Shin said looking at Samantha. "Fine with me" Samantha said. "There's two beds so you two don't have to sleep in the same bed" Miaka said. Samantha got up and walked into the room. "I'm gonna stay up, I need to talk to you Miaka" Shin said. Samantha shut the door and laid down in a bed. She could hear the whispers of Miaka and Shin. "It's too dangerous" Miaka said. "We have no choice, and you know that. If we don't do anything the syndicate will just go after her until they kill her, and I'm not going to let that happen" Shin said back. "Shin, I know you care a whole lot about Samantha but this is too dangerous, I already lost one brother and I'm not going to lose another one" Miaka replied. "Lin died doing the wrong thing, and if you do lose me, you'll lose me while I'm doing the right thing" he told her. "I can't stop you, and I know if mom and dad were alive they couldn't either, but please, be careful" Miaka said, her voice lowering. "I will" he said. He walked into the room him and Samantha shared for the night. She quickly shut her eyes. Shin sighed. "I know how this is going to end up" he said to himself quietly. "I'm going to end up like Spike, protecting a woman I love, losing it all. But it's all worth it…" he said. "That's real sweet" Samantha said opening one eye. Shin looked up. "I didn't think you were awake" he said looking at her. "I was faking sleeping" she said with a small smile. Shin returned the smile. "And I also heard what you said to Miaka, I didn't know you cared about me so much you'd risk your life for me" she said sitting up. Shin walked over to where she was and sat down beside her. "You're a real special girl, so much like your mother. I had a feeling you were like her, and now I know you are" he said, leaning closer to her. He kissed her softly on the lips. Samantha smiled to herself. "I didn't expect you to do anything like that…" she said as he pulled away from her. "Let's just say I do a lot of crazy things" he said kissing her again. His tongue slid into her mouth slowly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Samantha pulled away. "I don't think we should do this" she said. "Why not?" he asked. "Because this is the same thing that happened to my parents, and I don't want one thing to lead to another" she said moving her hands from around his neck. "It's ok, nothing's going to happen, I promise" he said putting his hand on her hip. She nodded and pulled him back to her, kissing him passionately. He pulled away again. "Samantha, I really like you, but I don't really know what to think, but we should stop" he said breathing heavily. She nodded. "I don't think we should be doing this anyway" she said sitting up. "I'm gonna go to sleep, night" Samantha said pulling a blanket over her. "Yeah, night" Shin said going to his bed.

Ooo0o0o0oh, what's gonna happen with Samantha and Shin??? 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

This chapter is kinda strange…I wrote it when I was real tired but I just couldn't put down my pen!

Morning came. Samantha had slept surprisingly well, considering everything she had on her mind. Shin, her parents, the syndicate, and who to find to tell her about her parents! She looked over at Shin's bed. He was already gone. Miaka walked into the room. "Samantha, you're finally awake. Did you sleep ok?" she asked. "Yeah, I did" Samantha said getting out of bed and rubbing her eyes. "I don't really have anything for breakfast…and if you want Shin said he could drive you home so you could get a shower, clean clothes, that kinda stuff" she said opening a window. "Okay" Samantha said running her fingers through her hair. Miaka walked out. Samantha followed her into the living room and sat down. Shin was on the phone again. He was still dressed in his syndicate clothes, a black pair of pants, a black shirt, and a black cape. He looks good in black…Samantha thought to herself giggling. He hung up the phone and walked into the living room. "Today's the day we bring down the syndicate, once and for all" he said. Samantha snapped out of her daze. "How are we going to do it though?" she asked standing up. "I'll explain in the car, I'm gonna take you to your house so you can change and stuff like that" he said grabbing the keys. "We'll be back later Miaka!" he yelled walking out the door. Samantha followed him, still rubbing her eyes. "Do you think the syndicate would attack in the daytime?" she asked getting into the car. Shin lowered the top. "Probably, so we've gotta be careful" he said pulling out the driveway. They drove down the road to Samantha's. "I'm sorry" he said. "About what?" Samantha asked looking at him. "About you having to go through all this, it pisses me off that the syndicate is doing this to you" he replied. "It's ok.. I just didn't expect for all this to happen so quick" Samantha said. Shin nodded and pulled into Samantha's drive way. "My grandma must have gone to the store…" Samantha said getting out of the car. She pulled out her house key and opened the door. "It feels good to be home" Samantha said. "I'm gonna go up and get a shower, are you gonna stay here or what?" she asked brushing her hair out. "I'm gonna stay here" Shin said sitting down on the couch. "There's food in the refrigerator if you want anything…" she said pointing to the kitchen. "Ok, thanks" he said. Samantha walked upstairs to the bathroom. She quickly got undressed and into the shower. She smiled as the hot water hit her head. She put some shampoo in her hair a hummed.

Meanwhile downstairs…Shin picked up the phone and dialed a number. "We're attacking the syndicate today" he said when the person answered. "Where should we meet you?" the person on the other line asked. He gave the person Samantha's address. "Be there by noon" he told the person. They hung up. 

Samantha got out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her and went to her closet. "Hm…" she said looking through her clothes. She pulled out a pair of black leather pants and a matching shirt. The shirt was pretty low-cut, but it would be ok. She put on some black eyeliner and some boots, and then went downstairs. Shin looked at her. "You look so much like your mom" he said laughing. He glanced at the clock. 11:40am. "I've got some friends meeting us at noon here, they're gonna help us with the syndicate" he said. Samantha nodded and grabbed her sunglasses. "Hold on a minute" Samantha said walking to the basement. She pulled out the box she had looked through the other day, the one with all the pictures and such. She took it upstairs. "I was wondering if you knew who all these people in these pictures were" she said sitting the box down on a table. Shin picked up one of the pictures. "I didn't know there were anymore of these pictures left" he said. "What do you mean?" Samantha asked sitting down by him. "Along time ago, when Vicious found out about Julia and Spike, he burned all the pictures he had of them all, and I was there" he said closing his eyes. He remembered the day. 

*Flashback*

Vicious held a picture over an open flame of a candle. "Vicious, why are you burning all those pictures?" a young Shin asked. "Pictures are just memories trapped in a time warp, and I don't need to be stuck in time forever" he said coldly.

*End Flashback*

Shin put down the picture. He took out the small music box and wound it up. The same beautiful tune that lead Samantha to the box filled the air. "I remember the name of this song…Julia's the name of it…" he said thinking. 

*Flashback*

The night air was cool and moist. The stars shone like diamonds. Young Shin walked along beside Julia and Vicious down the cold streets of Mars. The three entered a small bar on the corner. "Children don't belong in bars" the bartender said as he cleaned a few glasses. Vicious looked at the man. His eyes were like daggers, waiting to plunge into the bartender. "He's with me" he said, his icy voice sending shivers down everyone's spine. The bartender went back to cleaning his glasses, still shaken up from Vicious's cold voice. A man with long purple hair played the saxophone on stage. The music was beautiful, like rose petals floating through the air. 

*End Flashback*

Shin looked at the clock. "They should be here any minute…"he said. There was silence, and then gun shots rang through the air. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Shin and Samantha both jumped up. Syndicate members…they both knew it. Samantha bit her lip. She knew they couldn't run forever. She grabbed Shin's hand and ran outside. They couldn't run forever, but they could run now. Samantha jumped in the car driver side. "Samantha, you don't even have you license!" Shin said jumping in the passenger side. She shrugged. "Does it matter?". Shin handed her the keys. She started up the car and took off. The radio was on for some reason, and Headstrong by Trapt boomed out of the speakers. It was kind of a nice touch, Samantha thought. The syndicate car followed. "Take care of them, I'll try to lose them. Maybe we'll run into your friends" Samantha said pushing the gas pedal down hard. Shin pulled his gun out and shot at the car. Samantha kept going straight. But not the syndicate car. Both front tires had been shot out, and they were now losing control. Samantha let out a long sigh of relief. She stopped the car on the left side of the road and stretched. A car came by them. "Shin!?" someone called from the car. Samantha brushed her hair back out of her face. Shin looked over at the car. "Charles! It's about time you got here" Shin said jumping out of the car. "We had some trouble getting here, did you know in Mars it's illegal to carry C-4 around in your car?" Charles said laughing. Two other guys got out of the car. They looked about 19 or so. One of them was dressed in baggy blue jeans and a white tank top. The other one had shorts on down to his knees, and no shirt on. Both of them had black hair, "Ray, Shawn, get the artillery out of the back" Charles told them. Samantha finally calmed down enough to climb out of the car. "Samantha this is Charles, Charles this is Samantha, Spike and Julia's daughter" Shin said. Samantha managed a small smile. The faces of the men all seemed so familiar, but she just didn't know. "So you're Julia and Spike's daughter…I thought Julia only had one kid" the man, Charles said. Samantha's eyes widened. "I have a brother or sister?" she asked surprised. Charles nodded. "A brother, he's about 18 now. He was…Vicious and Julia's. Julia had always told everyone he was her nephew". "I've got to find him" Samantha said softly. "Not a good idea, he's the leader of the syndicate now" Charles told her. The two boys jumped out of the back of the truck. "We hid all the ammo, so let's get going" one of the boys, Ray said wiping his forehead. "What time do you wanna start this shit Shin?" Charles asked. "We'll meet up at 8pm, you know where Miaka's house is right?" Shin asked. Samantha sit on the back of the car. "Yeah I remember where she lives. But we'd better be careful driving around, there's syndicate cars everywhere" Shawn said looking up the road. "So where are you guys stayin?" Shin asked. "I've got some relatives that are letting us stay with them" Shawn told him. "Ok, so at 8 be at Miaka's, we'll get this started" Shin said climbing into the car. The guys got into the truck waving and took off. Samantha got in the passenger side this time. "I can't believe I have a brother" Samantha said staring out the window. "I had no clue he was her son" Shin said. "What was his name?" Samantha asked looking over at him. "Yusuke…" Shin said still picturing him. He was only young, but he looked so much like Vicious, gray hair, stone cold gray eyes. After a while in the car, they finally got to Miaka's house. "I can't believe it, I have to fight my brother" Samantha said. "It'd be like Spike and Vicious, I just hope the same thing doesn't happen" Shin said getting out of the car. Samantha slowly got out too. "It won't be, I will win" Samantha said shutting the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dude, I forgot I started this on here. I finished it like, two years ago, and I forgot I posted it on here. Well, I changed some things, so I'm starting again with this chapter. Don't worry, it's gonna be completely done, and I'm even adding another one after this, I already started on it.

"You seem pretty confident in yourself" Shin commented.

"Like you said before, I take after my parents, and I believe in myself, so I should be fine" Samantha flashed a smile that brought back the memory of Julia. As they entered the house, they were greeted by the smell of tea and wonderfully cooked roast.

"I hope you two are hungry, I cooked enough to feed the entire planet!" Miaka exclaimed as they sat down to the hearty dinner of roast, potatoes, rice, and corn on the cob.

"Did you find anything out?" Miaka asked as she sat down opposite Shin. He poured a cup of tea and nodded. "Do you remember Julia's nephew, Yusuke?" he asked after a short amount of time.

"Of course I do, he was such a sweet boy. His only flaw was that he could act like Vicious far too well" Miaka replied.

"You know why?" Shin started. "Yusuke was actually was Julia and Vicious' son. Julia was afraid of him, since Vicious had taught him the ways of the Syndicate, and she didn't want Yusuke to fall into it, so she created a sister that was supposed to be Yusuke's mother, and sent him away" he shoved a potato in his mouth.

"Imagine, being afraid of your own son. But Julia was a sensible woman, she did the right thing. "Miaka stated firmly.

"Evidently not, my dear older brother is now the leader of the Red Dragons. I'm guessing he's the one that ordered my death." Samantha said, but her voice was different, it contained pity. Miaka shook her head in disagreement.

"Vicious was never a man to have other people do his dirty work when it came to Spike and Julia. Yusuke would have come after you himself"

"Either way, I have to put a stop to the syndicate. Even if it does mean killing my own brother, I can't live in fear of the syndicate, and neither should anyone I love" she looked at Shin. "I'm going with you tonight". Shin jumped up from the table.

"The hell you are! I won't have your death at the hands of the syndicate. I know I said you could, but I've done some thinking" Samantha jumped up as well.

"But Shin that's not fair! I'm the reason you're in this mess anyways, and I'm doing what I think is right!" she shouted. She turned and left the room. Shin sighed and followed her.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted through the closed door. Ignoring her command, Shin shoved open the door and sat down next to her.

"I'm doing this because I care. Not that I don't care about what you feel is right. I think it's right as well, but it's just too dangerous. I don't want you to end up like my brother, Lin" Shin said slowly.

"Shin, if you gave a damn about me then you would understand why I have to do about this. My parents would want me to face my fears and take it like they did. Please, let me help you" she pleaded with her eyes.

"Promise me one thing…" Shin turned and looked at her. "Promise me that if things get really deep, you'll take off. Go somewhere they won't find you. Call me at Miaka's after a few days, and I'll return for you" he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She looked at him, the bright light that once lit up her face turned to her eyes.

"I give you my word"

At eight on the dot, Charles, Ray, and Shawn pulled up out front and honked the horn. Samantha looked at Shin, and mouthed 'Thank you'. He returned the smile, and held her hand as they walked into the dark of night, ready to face whatever came to them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I'm pulling an all-nighter for you lot, so you better read this!

"Alright, here's the plan. We got enough C4 in the back to blow up Ganymede" Charles started, "You two get in, do your thing, and we'll hook this bitch up. When you're done, clear it with the radio, and when you do, we'll blow this bitch up so high in the sky God himself can look at the Red Dragons himself and spit on 'em." Charles laughed. It was good to laugh like that when you were facing death, Samantha thought. Shawn passed out the radios, and they pulled up at the Syndicate building. Samantha grabbed Shin's arm

"This is where we first met" she smiled at him. He looked into her eyes

"Remember your promise" he told her. She nodded.

"C'mon you two, let's go" Charles shouted as the Syndicate members met them at the door. Samantha gave Shin one last look, and dodged around the Syndicate members. Gunshots followed her into the marble entrance hall. She skidded behind a stone pillar, and heard bullets bouncing off of it. They stopped momentarily, and Samantha saw her chance. She ducked out from behind the pillar, and shot at her assailant. He fell with a sickening thud onto the concrete. She ran up the stairs, shooting at anyone who got in her way. She was so angry, nothing was going to get in her way. She ran up the stairs to the top of the building. A large cathedral, with the echoes of her footsteps still bouncing off the wall was engulfed in darkness. A high, cold laugh.

"I was wondering when you'd be here. How I've waited so long to see the spawn of the man who killed my father. It's true what they say, you are just like him. Overly confident, stupid even"

"Yusuke…I've been waiting for this moment since I found out who you were, I've been dreaming about watching you fall by my hands" she said. "Stop hiding!" she shouted to the shadows. Footsteps came from all around. She grasped her gun, and looked around. A tall man, dressed in all black, with short spiked hair and cold blue eyes. Her mother's eyes. She didn't know why, but this made her angrier than anything, seeing him standing there.

"You're going to die because of your father, how does that make you feel Samantha?" he asked.

"I should ask you the same thing" she shot back, narrowing her eyes.

"Do I hear fear in your voice?" A smirk crossed his face.

"I didn't come her to exchange words, Yusuke, I came here to bring you and your syndicate down, as my father did"

"As you wish. But tell me one thing Samantha. This is the room where the blood of our fathers stained the floor. They had the same blood in them, as we do. But the question is, who has the blood of a Dragon?"

"We'll never have the same blood in us" she replied in a low voice.

"That's too bad, because you have that blood in you!" he came at her from the dark, a silver katana held in his hands. She fired her gun at it, and it flew from his hand and clattered onto the floor. She held the gun level with his heart.

"You're not a bad gunman, we could use someone like you in the Syndicate" he smirked.

"Keep dreaming" she shot back. He lunged for his katana, and Samantha fired several shots at him, all of them missing except one. It hit him in his left sholder, and blood ran down his arm. He held it with his other arm.

"Did you imagine it being that easy? A few bullets won't kill me"

"Just waiting for your next move" she ran at him, but he swung the blade down hard, gashing her leg open. She felt no pain, just more anger.

"I came here to kill you, and I will" she hissed, and fired again, this time hitting his chest, and he crumpled to the ground.

"I never thought I would be killed by a woman, good thing I shall still refuse to die" he said in a low hiss. Samantha walked over to him, the sound of her heels the only sound that echoed through the room. He was dead, she thought. She stood over his crumpled body. In one quick movement, he raised the katana, and slashed at her stomach. He hit his target, and blood sprayed from the long cut. She fell to the floor, next to her brother, who had used his last bit of life to kill her. She blacked out.

Am I going to die? she asked herself outloud

"No honey, you're just in a deep sleep" a heavenly voice answered her. She felt safe.

"Then where am I, who are you? Why am I here?" she asked. She couldn't feel her body.

"One at a time, Samantha" a man's voice answered. "You're here because you did something brave, and we brought you here. We are your parents, and we brought you here so we could finally meet" he said.

"Is Yusuke dead?" Samantha asked.

"Yes, but his spirit will forever live on in the Syndicate, as Vicious' does. You've killed the remaining bloodline Vicious has, but you must destroy the syndicate building. They can only revive the bloodline with Yusuke's body" her mother answered. Samantha felt the tears in her eyes.

"I love you both so much. You gave me the strength to fight, even though I was scared." Samantha said

"You had the strength all along, your father's hatred for Vicious runs through your veins" her mother said.

"You followed in my footsteps, you destroyed an evil so vile it took a special person to destroy" her father said.

"Wait! Charles and Shin are going to blow up the building, if I don't get out I'll go with it!" Samantha realized in a panic.

"We know, we are going to send you back now. We love you so much, and we'll always be here for you" her father's voice drifted away, and everything came back, even the pain.

"Samantha, please wake up! Please, you aren't dead!" Shin's voice was full of panic.

"I'm okay…" she tried to stand, but the pain in her leg overwhelmed her, and she fell to the ground. Shin grabbed her underneath her arm and helped her stand. Warm blood ran down her leg. Shin pulled her along, and they got to the front door.

"I got Samantha, give us a minute, and we'll be out" Shin said into his radio.

"Hurry, this thing's gonna detonate, the switch got messed up during the fight. Ten seconds tops!" Charles yelled. Shin swung Samantha over his shoulder and ran. They cleared the entrance, and an explosion followed them. Shin held Samantha in his arms.

"It's over. The syndicate will never burden anyone again" he whispered into her ear.

"I saw my parents…they said the syndicate can never reunite. I killed Yusuke, he was the last of Vicious' bloodline. I love you, Shin" she whispered. Ray, Charles and Shawn were whooping and yelling with laughter as they ran over to them.

"It's gone! It's already burned to the ground!" Charles shouted over the explosions.

"We should celebrate" Samantha said finally

"Yeah, to freedom to the syndicate" Shin walked to the burning remains and threw his Red Dragons bandana into it.

"May my loyality to the Syndicate burn with the Syndicate itself" he said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Almost done…so sleepy…

Later that night, a celebration of freedom rang through Miaka's home and a bar on Jupiter. There weren't many people there, a few men enjoying a round of drinks, and a young woman with short purple hair and green eyes. The drinks within their party were thick, and Shin was ahead of them all.

"Alright, this next toast is to Samantha, daughter of Spike and Julia, with their streignth, determination, and Spike's cocky ass attitude!" Shin declared. Charles whooped and toasted.

"Excuse me?" the woman with the purple hair said to Samantha. "are you talking about Spike Spiegel?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's my father. Well, was" Samantha answered.

"I never knew he had a daughter…" the woman said in a low voice.

"Did you know him?" Shin asked, handing the woman a drink. Charles Ray and Shawn had stopped their loud celebrating and were listening intently.

"We were on the same team, we were bounty hunters" the woman answered.

"Are you Faye Valentine?" Shin asked. The woman shushed him.

"Yes, but don't let it get around. Just call me Jade" Faye answered. Samantha looked at her oddly.

"Why'd you change your name?" she asked.

"After your father left to find Vicious, the team split up. I had a lot of debts, and I couldn't pay them off. Your father told me that he had faked his own death, and it worked, so I did the same thing and changed my name" she said. "I saw him right before he died. It hit Jet, his best friend, pretty hard. All Jet did was repeat a story about a Tiger-striped cat" Faye said.

"Do you remember it?" Shin asked. Faye's appearance and somewhat sobered him up.

"There was once a tiger striped cat, who died a million deaths and was reborn. He was owned by various people whom he didn't really care for. One time he was born a stray, which meant he was free. He wandered the streets, and finally he met up with a white female cat. They spent their days happy together, but the white cat was getting weak, and died of old age. The tiger striped cat…"

"Cried a million times, and finally died, but was never reborn" Shin finished.

"How'd you know that?" Samantha asked him.

"I don't know…it just came to me all of a sudden" he replied.

"That is how it ended. Jet said Spike told that story to him right before he left" Faye said.

"Did you know my mother?" Samantha asked her.

"I only met her once. She was amazing, dangerous but loving. She saved my life, and I saved hers. She gave me a message to deliver to Spike, and he went to find her" she said.

"What was the message?" Samantha asked.

"It was simple, I didn't understand it. She said 'I'll be waiting there, tell him I'll keep on waiting'" Behind them, the others had gone back to celebrating, Shin had gone back as well.

"I should get back to them, do you wanna join us?" Samantha asked.

"Thanks, I usually lone it, but what the hell?" Faye said, and the two of them went back to the celebration.

"It's getting kinda late, and we gotta get back to Ganymede soon. I'll talk to you later Shin, nice meeting you Samantha" Charles said. They all said their goodbyes, and the three men left the building.

"Next time we need something blown up, we'll call them" Samantha said.

"So what's the deal? You stopped the Syndicate or something?" Faye asked. Samantha's thoughts went back to the Syndicate cathedral. Yusuke's dead body crumpled up on the floor, and she shivered.

"Are you cold?" Shin asked. "It's burning up in here!"

"No, I just feel a little sick" she replied.

"I'll take you home" Shin said. "Nice meeting you Faye"

"Same here" Faye replied. Shin helped her to the car.

"You can stay with me tonight, Miaka probably wants her house back, I've got an extra room. I'll take you to your grandma's tomorrow, but you need rest tonight" Shin said as they drove along. He looked at her injuries. "Do you need a doctor?" he asked.

"I'll see one tomorrow, these aren't too bad" she said as he helped her into the house. He led her into a spare bedroom and covered her up with a thick blanket. He kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight" he said, but Samantha had already fallen asleep.

Her dreams haunted her that night. They were flashbacks…her standing over Yusuke's dead body, with the triumphant look on her face; while he bled to death; angelic voices of praise. A rose in a puddle. Gun shots, and a glass eye. "This is all just a dream"

"Yeah, just a dream". Her mother's blonde hair; Vicious' cold gray eyes, and her father, fighting for love. Torn pieces of paper floating from a window, a red light flashing on an answering machine. The Red Dragon emblem. So close, but yet so far away…

Samantha woke up screaming, her throat raw. Sweat soaking her hair, and her vision blurred my the painful dreams. Shin ran through the door.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"It was all…just a dream" she said weakly.

"Yeah, just a dream" he replied. She wasn't sure if that was really what he said, but that's what she heard. She laid back down on the pillow, and Shin stroked her hair until she fell back asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The last chapter dum dum dum!. Don't worry, I'm already working on an idea. Sorry, it's not coming for a little while, so keep your mind on this one.

"I'm guessing you slept alright last night?" Shin asked as Samantha came into the kitchen, her hair tossed all around, her eyeliner smeared under her eyes. Her bandages were already blood soaked. She supposed she would go see a doctor.

"Want some coffee?" he asked.

"Anything but decaf" she replied, sitting down. Shin smiled.

"Decaf never did anything for me either" he poured her a cup.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked

"I dunno, maybe try to find a better job. What about you?" he asked. Samantha had dreaded this. She had thought about it before. She didn't know what she was going to do.

"I don't know" she admitted. "Maybe find a relative somewhere in town. I don't think I could go back to my grandma's. There's too many memories in that house.

"You could stay here" he said slowly.

"I don't wanna be a bother…" she started, but Shin shook his head.

"You won't be, it'd be my honor" he faked a bow, and Samantha laughed.

"I might take you up on that offer" she replied. "But I'll have to get some stuff from home"

"I'll take you there. But we have to see Miaka, she called this morning and yelled at me, she thought we were dead". They finished breakfast, and went to the car. Miaka yelled at them for a moment about lack of consideration and how worried she was when they didn't show up last night, but then returned to her happy self.

"Now you can live without fear!" she exclaimed.

"Unless Vicious has another relative out there" Samantha pointed out.

"Where will you go now?" Miaka asked her. Shin cut in.

"She's going to stay with me. Now before you say anything…" Miaka cut him off.

"I wasn't" she said, somewhat offended. They talked a moment longer, and they bid Miaka good-bye.

"Be sure to stop in from time to time. And if you get in anymore trouble don't make me worry myself sick" she warned as they went to the car. When they got to Samantha's house, her grandma was sitting on the front porch, almost waiting for them.

"Good lord Samantha! I was worried sick about you. But, after all, you are your father's child, just a strong headed and never wanting to die" she said proudly.

"Now, I suppose you're going to keep looking for ways to get yourselfs into trouble?" she asked Samantha and Shin. Shin laughed meekly.

"Well, you never know what's gonna happen" he said.

"Samantha, I assume you're not going to be staying here?" her grandmother asked.

"How'd you know?" Samantha asked.

"You're a Spiegel! You can't stay in a boring place like this when there's excitement out there. Your father was that way, never could make him stay in one place" her grandmother said fondly.

"I came to get some stuff and say goodbye" she kissed her grandmother's cheek and went upstairs. She drug a suitcase downstairs.

"There's one more thing I want to get". She went to the basement, and pulled up the tattered old box of pictures and other old emblems of the past. They loaded it into the car, and drove off.

"I found this box in the basement a long time ago, it's just something I have to take care of" Samantha said as she brought it into the house. She lit the fireplace, and Shin put the box at her feet. She threw the contents one by one into the fire, and Shin put his arm around her sholder.

"What's going to happen now?" she asked, as they watched the fire burn away the past.

"I don't know, but whatever comes, we can take on, together." He took her hand.

"Samantha, will you marry me?" he proposed.

Dun dun dun dun dun! Now, should I make a sequel, or leave it at that. Send a reply, simply stating if I should or shouldn't, to 


End file.
